Tyrant and Harbinger
by MaesLawliet
Summary: An unexpected occurrence in the Tyrant's victory plan leads to help from the Harbinger of Doom.


**A quick** **story I threw together about two champions I enjoy playing. I assumed they'd get along fairly well with each other with their raven/crow affinities. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The dragon of Summoner's Rift let out a final roar as it fell to the ground defeated.

"Fall back and make your purchases" Swain commanded. "Make sure everything is in order. We will launch an attack on their base shortly. " Simultaneously, the team consisting of Swain, Darius, Fiddlesticks, Varus and Thresh activated their recall spell.

With the dragon slain, the team now had a slight edge over the enemy. They would no doubt investigate the dragon's domain at some point only to find it had been defeated already, giving Swain's team valuable seconds to advance.

Thresh checked the map before departing for their next push. "Enemy minions are advancing on our inner top lane turret. No doubt our foes will be close behind to gain a foothold on our base."

Varus nodded. "I will be able to clear them the fastest. Attack the middle lane and I will join you when the turret is secured."

"No" Swain interjected. "The enemy will be grouped with their full numbers and we will need both you and Darius to finish them before we sustain too much damage They are not to be taken lightly especially with the Night Hunter having as many kills as she does."

"What would you suggest we do, sir?" Darius asked. "Shall I deal with them instead?" Fiddlesticks stayed silent, switching his attention between speakers.

Swain shook his head. "A minor change of plans. I will deal with the masses at our turret. With the gold I will gain from them, I will be able to make my final purchase. Hold the middle lane and wait for me to join you and our victory will be assured. Now go." With Thresh leading the others towards their turret in the middle lane, Swain set off protect the remaining top lane turret.

He arrived at the turret moments later and begun his clearance. While not as fast as Varus would have dealt with them, Swain dispatched the minions quickly and checked his funds. Noticing he had enough to buy his last item, he activated his recall spell once more. As he channeled the spell, he glanced at the map to update himself on what was happening. No enemy champions were in sight and the nearby ward placed by Thresh had expired mere seconds ago. At the observation, Swain cancelled the spell and hastily retreated on foot. His attempt at escape, he soon found, was too late.

"Demacia!" A yell echoed from over the nearby wall as Jarvan IV descended upon the tyrant, forming a rock crater around the two.

"Jarvan" Swain spat. As he was about to transform into his raven form, a loud grunt sounded followed by Malphite dashing through the trees with incredible speed. The impact knocked him into the air giving a brief glimpse over the wall. Swain scowled, knowing he would be killed once he saw the rest of the enemy team moving in to collapse in on him. He was killed moments before Thresh could throw his lantern out and Fiddlesticks joined the fray with his Crowstorm.

Once 45 seconds passed, Swain returned to his summoning platform with a grunt of dissatisfaction. No one was at fault for his death and simply considered himself unlucky due to Thresh's ward disappearing at such an inconvenient time. Without another thought towards what happened, Swain gave the yordle shopkeeper the gold for his purchase and prepared to join his team.

Only something stopped him. Beatrice was not perched on his shoulder. The tyrant whipped his head around for any sign of his loyal companion. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Beatrice!?" he called. Viewings of past matches showed him that Beatrice always flew away after any of his deaths. He was glad that, no matter the enemy, at least they didn't kill Beatrice along with him. There was no possible way that she had gotten lost. She always returned to her perch as soon as he returned to the field. Had she actually been killed this time? The thought was quickly dismissed. Not even Jarvan would stoop to the level of killing both his enemy and companion. "Beatrice!" he yelled once more, still without any response.

Behind him, Swain heard the familiar sound of a recall spell. Fiddlesticks had returned to restore his health and mana. The Harbinger stood there staring at the end of his scythe. Swain turned to face the scarecrow to inquire about Beatrice's whereabouts. With Fiddlesticks' connection with his birds and being nearby when he had died, he would know what happened to Beatrice . Once he fully turned to face his teammate, he didn't need to ask anything. Beatrice sat on the blade of Fiddlesticks' scythe.

"This one is yours." Fiddlesticks held out his scythe for the bird to return to its perch. Swain held out his arm and Beatrice hopped onto it. A glance at the scoreboard told him everything he needed to know about where Beatrice had been. The enemy team were all waiting to rejoin the battle and with Fiddlesticks having used his Crowstorm, he could only assume Beatrice had briefly joined the scarecrow to avenge her owner. Swain could see Darius, Varus and Thresh pushing onwards to end the game on the map, meaning Fiddlesticks had simply come back to return the raven.

Holding his arm up to his shoulder, Beatrice hopped to her usual spot. Swain ran his hand down the raven's back in approval of it's actions. He faced Fiddlesticks who had been staring at him the whole time.

He hadn't thought much of the scarecrow in the past. With what he knew of Fiddlesticks, he hadn't seen the need or reason to interact with him. Outside of the Fields of Justice, Swain still saw no reason to, but in battle, he at least knew that Fiddlesticks would keep Beatrice safe if he wasn't able to.

"You have my gratitude, Harbinger."


End file.
